A RotG Christmas
by Ugly-Duckling123
Summary: "Mummy... What do you get for someone who doesn't like Christmas?" little Sophie Bennett asked her mum one day close to the giving holiday wondering what she can get to the King of Nightmares when she hears from Jack he doesn't have a heart...


_Every Guardian who lived at the pole love Christmas a whole awful lot  
But I know of one man who did not  
This man wore black, had yellow eyes and was tall  
His name was Pitch Black, and the reason he hated Christmas, the most likely reason of all  
Was that his heart was..._

"Well he didn't have one"

"But everyone has a heart Jack," a little girl with a mess of blonde hair on her head said looking confused.

"Not Pitch, Sophie," Jack Frost said lifting her up and putting her back into bed giving her her toy version of Bunnymund which North made for her last year.

"Maybe he has one, but nobody knows it, because he never uses it?" Sophie suggested trying to stay awake to keep up this argument.

"Well maybe," Jack said making sure she wont roll over and fall out of bed. "But after that show at Easter last year, I doubt it."

After saying that Jack picked up his staff and went over to the window.

"Night Soph," he said smiling "See you tomorrow."

"Night Jack," Sophie said rolling over a thoughtful look on her face, thinking hard about what Jack had just said and what she could do about it.

* * *

"Mummy? What can I get for someone who doesn't like Christmas?" Sophie asked the next morning as she and her big brother Jamie were having their breakfast their mother pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"Why do you ask honey?" Mrs Bennett asked looking over to her daughter.

"Well I... Err... we," Sophie said sneaking a glance to Jamie "Have a friend who has another friend, who isn't really a friend, who our friend says doesn't like Christmas." Sophie began, moving her cereal around in her bowl "But I think that he only hates Christmas because he's never gotten a present from anyone because he seems scary to most people, and he's always been on Santa's 'Naughty List'. So I want to get him something to get him to start liking it." she concluded smiling bright.

"Do I know these friends of yours?" Mrs Bennett asked going over all the friends both her children have, trying to label one to the description Sophie just gave her.

"No," Jamie said finally understanding where Sophie was going with this. "They're... new... and um... like their privacy so they don't come over often and keep their addresses to themselves." Jamie said then turning to Sophie once their mum left the room asked  
"Why would you want to get Pitch a present Soph? He tried to destroy the Guardians last Easter remember? That guy does not deserve anything around this time of year but a giant heap of coal."

"Because Jack said that he has no heart," Sophie explained "But we've always been told that everyone has, so I think his is lost somewhere because he never uses it. So I think that if I get him something he might like it."

"But Soph," Jamie said in a 'try-to-understand' voice. "What can you get for the 'Nightmare King' as a Christmas present? Christmas is about love, happiness, light, warmth... Everything that Pitch is not."

"I don't know," Sophie said pushing away her bowl "But I will get him something. Somehow..."

* * *

"Ok so let me get this right Sophie," her mother said as they were going around the supermarket together that afternoon "You want to get this friend of a friend, who doesn't like Christmas a gift, but you don't know what he would like... But you know he likes cold, dark, scaring people, and being noticed?"

"Uh huh," Sophie said in the trolley seat looking at all the stuff on the shelves but not seeing anything that she thought Pitch would like.

Just then a staff member walked by whistling to the Christmas music that was being played over the shops speakers.

"Excuse me," Mrs Bennett said getting her attention.

"May I help you Ma'am?" she said a smile on her face.

"I was wondering if you still had anything left from Halloween," Mrs Bennett said "You see my daughter wants to get a gift for someone for Christmas, but says he likes scaring people more than all... This." she said looking around her.

"I'm not sure that we do Ma'am," the staff member said carefully looking to Sophie who was playing with a stuffed reindeer she just pulled off the shelf. "I'm not meant to do this, but I can show you to where we keep them so you can have a look... But It's mostly costumes, props, and sweets that didn't get sold."

"Can she at least have a rummage to see if she can find something?" Mrs Bennett asked kindly.

Nodding the staff member lead Sophie and her mum to the back of the store, and into the storage rooms, going to the Halloween corner.

"Go on," Mrs Bennett said to Sophie getting her out of the trolley. "See if you can find something, but be careful and leave everything how you found it ok?"

"Ok," Sophie said going straight to the prop box.

After ten minutes of going through the stuff, finding candy bags, jack-o-lanterns, broomsticks, fake spiders, witches hats, devil horns, light up skulls and vampire fangs, Sophie deduced that there was nothing there that Pitch would like.

As she was putting away the last broomstick she thought she heard a cat meow.

Worried that there was a cat inside the walls of this place Sophie went to seek it out so she could lead her mum and that nice lady to it so they could help it.

"Hello?" Sophie called looking around not hearing the cat anymore.

"Hello Sophie," someone said making her spin to see a teenaged girl with an orange dress, black and white leggins, old fashioned buckled shoes, a witches hat set on top of her white hair and a broomstick in her hand.

"Who are you?" Sophie asked eyes wide, a smile on her face.

"I am the ghost of Halloween past..." the girl said in a spooky voice "And present and future. My name's Evie, nice to meet you."

Laughing at how much this girl was like Jack, Sophie shook her hand.

"So tell me dear," Evie said choosing to sit down next to the girl "Why, oh why are you looking though Halloween things at Christmas? Not that I don't mind, seeing that it's nice to see I'm appreciated for more than one night a year. I'm just wondering?"

Taking a deep breath Sophie explained.

"I'm looking for a gift I can get for Pitch Black for Christmas, because I think that that's why he hates it so much, because he's never gotten one, because he's always a meanie and picking on people. But I can't think on what to get for him, or find anything I think he'll like."

"Well..." Evie said holding her chin a thinking look on her face "Most of the time when it's something like this, the person in question just needs a friend or just any show of love. Not everything at Christmas needs to be put into and wrapped up in a box Sophie."

"You mean you think I should do this?" Sophie asked a smile on her face "Because everyone else, except for my mum says I should just leave it and that he doesn't deserve a gift."

"Everyone deserves a gift at Christmas Sophie," Evie said smiling "Even I know that and it's not even my holiday."

"But if it's not in a box, how can I give it to him," Sophie asked "I don't know where he lives to go over to give it to him."

"Humm... Tough one." Evie agreed "Well I know where he lives, but I'm not really his favorite girl seeing I treat scaring like a joke. Jack Frost knows where he lives, but I doubt that he'll take you there Sophie. I think the best one to turn to is Mother Nature."

"Why?" Sophie asked wondering "And how?"

"I'm sure she'll tell you..." Evie began then rethought it. There was no way Emily would tell a four year old that. So instead Evie said "Write her a note, and stick it to your window this evening, if you can't spell her name, draw a flower on it." she concluded.  
"Now I think you should be getting back to your mother."

"Ok," Sophie said getting up and hugging Evie and thanking her for her advice, before running back out of the room to her mother.

"Couldn't find anything then dear?" Mrs Bennett asked as she placed Sophie back into the trolley's seat and moved on.

"No, but I think I know what to get him now," Sophie said smiling "I just need to work out how to give it to him."

"Well what ever the solution is dear," her mother said "I am proud of you for doing this. Everyone deserves a gift at Christmas."

* * *

That night Sophie carefully wrote out a letter and drew a flower onto it once it was folded up and stuck it to her window.

Once she was happy with it, she climbed into bed and drifted off to sleep.

Outside streams of golden sand began to fall and make there way into the windows.  
Up in the sky Sandy was doing his job of giving the kids sweet dreams when he noticed one of his strands wasn't working.

Confused Sandy climbed down and followed the sand to Sophie Bennett's window spotting the note to Mother Nature on it that was blocking the sand.

Carefully undoing the window reaching in his hand and peeling the letter off, Sandy then let the sand move over to the girls head a confused look coming to his face when he saw a dream Sophie and a dream Pitch under a Christmas star.

Feeling that this had something to do with this note, Sandy cut his round over Burgess short and went off to deliver the message.

Sandy went into the woods next to Burgess Pond and looked around, looking for signs that Mother Nature had been there then over by an old oak tree he saw a pixie ring, signaling an entrance to Emily Jane's cove.

Gently stepping into the ring Sandy let out some dream sand and closed his eyes. When he opened them again he was in Mother Natures Cove seeing her tending to her flowers by the waterfall Sandy went over to her.

"Hello Sandy," she said a smile on her face as she bent down to hug the small man "What brings you here? Shouldn't you be spreading dreams?"

Sandy began retelling the story using dream sand images and handed her Sophie's note finishing with a sand '?' over his head.

Mother Nature took the note and read it slowly trying to read the four year-old's writing.

 _'To Mother Nayture,_

 _My name's Sophie, and i'd like to give someone a presant for Chrismas but i don't no where he lives_

 _Today i met someone called Evie who said i should ask you._

 _His name's Pitch Black._

 _And i want to do this because i think other wise he wont get anything._

 _Can you help?_

 _Sophie.'_

 **(AN, Sophie's meant to be 4 remember so that's why there are some mistakes)**

"Can you send me into her dreams Sandy?" Mother Nature asked rubbing the back of her neck. "I... Think this is something that might need to be talked about to under stand."

Nodding Sandy made up a ball of dream sand set it to Sophie Bennett and threw it at her.

(*)(*)(*)

When Mother Nature opened her eyes she looked around looking for any signs of a four year old girl finally seeing her riding on top of Bunnymund's back causing her to giggle a bit.

"Yeah again again!" Sophie said when Bunny set her down.

"Sophie?" Mother Nature called making the girl turn to her "Hi, I'm Mother Nature and got your note about you and Pitch Black. And am here to ask better why would you want to do this, and why do you need my help?"

Looking town to her onezie covered feet, Sophie began telling Mother Nature why.

"I... I want to get him something for Christmas, because Jack said last night that Pitch doesn't like it. But I think its because he never got anything." She shifted her glance to look Mother Nature in the eye "Then today when I was with Mummy at the shops I met someone called Evie who agreed with me that I should do it. She said 'Everyone deserves a gift at Christmas'. And I think I know what to give him now... But I don't know how to give it to him, because I don't know where he lives. So she said ask you."

After hearing why Sophie wanted to do this, not noticing a tear fall from her eye Mother Nature sighed and said

"Sophie, although I too, slightly, agree with you and Evie," she began "Jack and the Guardians will kill me if they found out I told you where to find Pitch."

"But then he wont get a gift for Christmas..." Sophie said making her eyes grow wider and her lip tremble.

Although Mother Nature had the word 'Mother' in her name, that was just a title, so she was never taught how to be immune to the Puppy-Dog-Pout.

"Fine," she said getting shocked with the hug she received afterwards "But you can only let this be between us, which means no telling anyone else. And when we go, you are to stay with me at all times apart from when you're giving him your presents. Pinkie Promise me that Sophie. Ok?" she asked holding out her right hand pinkie hooking it with Sophie's.

"Ok, so no doubt Jack will get the town into a giant snowball fight," Mother Nature said "So we'll use it to your advantage and go see Pitch then. That seem alright?"

"Ok," Sophie said smiling as she dreamed up a thank you flower and gave it to Mother Nature who took it and kissed the girl on the cheek.

Just then ripples began to start showing Sophie was waking up.

(*)(*)(*)

Back in her cove Mother Nature was just waking up seeing Sandy was still there.

"If you saw what we're planning Sandy," she began gripping at her dress not looking into his eyes "I promise I'll look after her, and make sure Dad doesn't do anything to her. But either way please don't tell the other Guardians. Please."

Sighing and nodding Sandy held up a hand and placed the other over his heart saying he won't say anything.

* * *

Christmas Day.

It had been a week now since Sophie had thought of getting Pitch Black a gift, but even after so long she was still determined to do it.

After opening her own presents and helping Jamie with his, the children got dressed, put on hats, scarfs, and gloves and ran outside to get a head start in making snowballs for the fight Jack Frost told all the kids would start at high noon.

The lower part of town verses the higher part of town.

As the clocks neared twelve o'clock all of Burgess was outside poised and ready with their snowballs setting their targets.

Then the countdown began Jack Frost leading it as he shifted his gaze between both sides getting the kids to count to let the grown ups know when to start.

"Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one. FIRE!" they all cried and started throwing the snowballs.

Being careful not to get hit or noticed, Sophie sneaked away and went into the woods to where Mother Nature said to meet her.

"Mother Nature?" Sophie whispered looking around a bit scared being out here on her own loosing the sound of the snowball fight and began hearing strange noises.

Shaking her head to get them out of her mind, Sophie called a little louder.

"Mother Nature?"

"There you are Sophie," she heard someone say scared that she had been caught but letting out her breath when she saw it was who she was looking for.

Running up to her Sophie smiled.

"So got your gift for Pitch?" Mother Nature asked not seeing anything extra that Sophie had.

"Yep," Sophie said a big grin on her face.

"Ok. Now remember apart from when you're giving that to him, you're to stay with me at all times, got it?" she asked.

"Yep." Sophie replied grabbing the woman's hand "Come on... Come on..." she said tugging on to Mother Nature's arm who gripped it back and began to lead her to Pitch's lair entrance.

* * *

 ** _*Back with the snowball fight*_**

Jamie had just thrown his last snowball and held out his hand behind him expecting Sophie to be there to give him another one.

But nothing came.

Confused, Jamie ducked down behind the wall, the side had built and looked around for his little sister, seeing her foot prints in the snow lead to the woods.

Knowing it would put his team in jeopardy if he went off after her seeing he was the best fighter, he decided to get Jack's attention and send him.

Making a small tight-packed ball so he'd turn his head to see what hit him, Jamie located Jack with a 'I'm loving this' look on his face high in a tree, took aim and fired his snowball.

After getting hit Jack Frost looked to where it came from and saw Jamie calling him down.

"What's wrong kid?" Jack asked confused as to why the best snowball fighter, apart from himself of course, would need help.

"Sophie's missing Jack," Jamie said getting straight to the point.

"Well when did you last see her?" Jack asked worried.

"Right before the snowball fight started." Jamie explained "As I was looking for her I saw her boot prints heading off to the forest."

"Any reason why she would go there instead of staying here to have fun?" Jack asked trying to get as much information out of Jamie as he could.

"Not that I can think of," Jamie said thinking.  
"She was speaking of trying to give something to Pitch for Christmas. But she doesn't know where he lives does she?"

"No... Wait what?" Jack asked registering what he heard.

"Last week, she had the idea about trying to get Pitch something for Christmas," Jamie said "Something about how he hated Christmas and hearts." Jamie said shaking his head.

"I'll find her Jamie," Jack said getting up "Now get back in there or you'll lose."

"Aye aye sir," Jamie said saluting the Winter Guardian and started making more balls and firing them as he got a small pile by his side.

 _'If Pitch touches one hair on her head he's going to get it.'_ Jack thought as he started to follow Sophie's prints leading him into the woods getting confused when he saw a second set of prints.

Following them Jack came eventually came to Pitch's old bed and jumped down.

* * *

Sophie and Mother Nature were coming out of the entrance tunnel into the opened up room full of hanging iron bird cages.

Scared Sophie tightened her grip on Mother Natures hand and hid behind her when they were stopped in the center of the stone bridge by a Nightmare.

Sensing fear from the small girl but seeing that she was with it's masters daughter, the Nightmare didn't know what to do so looked to Emily Jane cocking his head.

"Just take us to Pitch please," she said picking Sophie up and carrying her so they could get going seeing she was still scared. "AND NONE OF YOU ARE TO TOUCH THIS GIRL. UNDERSTAND?" she called out around the room getting a few calls in return whereas others just left meaning there were less shadows there now.

*o*

Jack was just in the inside of the tunnel when he saw what was going on.

"Why would the Nightmares listen to Mother Nature?" he asked himself staying a reasonable distance away as he followed them deeper into the lair.

*o*

Finally Mother Nature, still carrying Sophie was brought to the dead center of the lair.

The coldest part, with the darkest shadows and the sense of fear coming out of every corner.

"Dad?" Mother Nature called into the darkness looking all around rubbing Sophie's back to calm her down.

"Dad?" Jack called out in an asking tone making Mother Nature jump and spin around.

"What are you doing here?" she asked looking all around to see if Pitch was there yet.

"I was looking for Sophie," Jack said using is staff to point to Sophie who rasied her head a bit to see what was going on. "Didn't think you the type for kidnapping Em." he said.

"Jack wait," Sophie said getting down from Mother Nature and going over to him "I asked her to bring me here. We had this planed for ages."

"Why?" Jack asked looking down to the child "Why would you want to be in this dump on Christmas Day Sophie?"

 _"This 'dump' Frost, happens to me my home"_ Pitch's voice rang out around the room as the shadows began to move and he stepped out from them standing tall.

"And I don't take well for uninvited guests." he said eyes aimed to Jack and Sophie.

"Would you if one of them has a Christmas present, Father?" Mother Nature asked folding her arms and standing tall herself.

"Now what present would anyone give me for Christmas Emily?" Pitch asked with a look on his face saying 'I thought you were smarter than this.'

"Beats me," she said shrugging "Sophie's the one who has it. Whatever it is."

All eyes turned to the four year-old by Jacks side holding on to his hoodie.

"Well you going to give it to me or not?" Pitch asked thinking of the perfect nightmare to give this girl for wasting his time, that night.

Slowly Sophie let go of Jack and started walking up to Pitch. Jack was about to reach out for her when Mother Nature gave him her in-famous 'Stare', making him stop, least he knew where she got it from now.

Finally Sophie was right in front of Pitch looking up at him. Blushing a bit she motioned for him to get on his knees so she could whisper something in his ear.

Rolling his eyes Pitch did what the child wanted.

 _'I will always belive in you Pitch, even when I'm not afraid of you any more, I will keep beliving.'_

With that said Sophie flung her arms around the man's neck smiling.

Stunned slightly and confused on what was happening, Pitch slowly wrapped his arms around the child and hid his face into her shoulder and they stayed like that for at least three minutes.  
 ** _  
'And then what happened then well at the Pole they say  
Pitch's small heart grew three sizes that day'_**

A teenagers voice said over at the door making everyone jump and Sophie and Pitch broke apart.

"What is it with all these uninvited guests today?" Pitch said getting his glare back on his face looking over at Evie in her outfit and an unknown small camera behind her back.

"I was just here to see if the advice I gave to Sophie helped," Evie said shrugging vanishing the camera with her magic so she could shrug probably. "But it looks like it did so I'll be going now. Merry Christmas." With that and a puff of purple smoke Evie was gone poofing up at the Pole where the Guardians were all having dinner saying she had something they just had to watch.

After Evie was gone Sophie went back over to Jack who picked her up piggy back style and nodded to Pitch and Mother Nature and then left too himself.

Leaving only Pitch and his daughter there.

"You're spilling some liquid pride there Father," Emily Jane said smiling a little.

"No I'm not," Pitch said rubbing at his face. "I am the Boogeyman and I do not cry."

"You say so," Emily said smirking welcoming her favorite Nightmare, Onyx, as he came over. "So you going to spend this year alone or do you want some company?" she asked.

"I think..." Pitch said thinking looking to where Jack and Sophie had left "I think I'll like you to stay for a bit Emily. So you can tell me later if that happened or not. I'm afraid I don't have anything to give to you or what ever else is needed to celebrate this holiday."

"Dad," Mother Nature said turning to look at him "Christmas isn't something you buy in a store. Christmas is a time to be with family and friends and loved ones. So as long as I'm with you and you're happy," she said looking up to her fathers face "So am I."

* * *

Back up in the open air, Jack and Sophie were just finding Jamie and his friends, the snowball fight ended, over by Jack's pond all carrying skates.

"Hey kids," Jack said waving to them. "So who won the snowball fight?"

"We did of course," they cried.

"That's why we're here," Claude said first.

"As a celebrate/congratulate type of thing," Caleb continued.

"We've been waiting for you to make doublely sure that the ice was thick enough," Jamie said placing on his skates then looking to the two "Where have you been anyway?" he said more to Sophie "Do you have any idea how worried I was when I saw you weren't there behind me anymore and your foot prints going to the forest?"

"Sorry Jamie," Sophie said putting on her own skates but was having trouble tying them up eventually holding out her leg asking Piper to do it.

"It doesn't matter where she was Jamie," Jack said coming back over to them. "As long as she never goes back there on her own again." he said to Sophie.

"But I wasn't alone Jack," Sophie said waiting behind a bit to keep talking to Jack "I was with Mother Nature."

"I know Soph," Jack said sighing "But you should still never go there again. Even if that hug changed Pitch ever so slightly... He's still the Nightmare King and can do some really horrible things to those who annoy him or get in the way of his plans."

"Ok" she said promising never to do that again.

"Good," Jack said smiling placing his staff on the ice. "Now lets see if I can teach you how to skate better than I did with Bunny..." with that they took each others hands and began their skating lesson.

* * *

 **AN: Reminder if too confusing near the end... Emily Jane is Mother Nature**  
 **And if you can't locate it I've 'borrowed' some of Dr Seuss's 'How the Grintch Stole Christmas' in here.**

 **So with that settled:** **Merry Christmas everybody and Happy New Year ;)**


End file.
